Dancing Dreams
by Anastasian-Dreamer
Summary: It's strange how things can change. The catalyst can be anything from dropping something to getting a dream job. For them, it was singing at a Karaoke stand in a plaza. (Yu-Gi-Oh Anime2 Modern Burlesque AU) Fem!Yugi Fem!Joey Fem!Ryou Fem!Marik
1. Prolouge

Yugi Hikari was a tall woman with blond bangs, black hair with red highlights, and an olive complexion with violet eyes. She was a kind woman with a big heart and often called a teen in a 21-year-old's body. However, anyone who knew her knew that you wanted to get on her good side and stay there. Her loyalty to her friends was fearsome when the wrong end of it was aimed at you. Her personality, though, often made others underestimate her. She was the leader of her little group.  
Ryou Hikari was slightly shorter than Yugi and had white hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She was a soft spoken girl and was called a gentle house cat. She also had a side of her that you didn't want to mess with. When one became her enemy, they would suffer in such a way it only seemed like bad luck and she always showed concern for her victims. She was the quiet one in the set.  
Marik Hikari was as tall as Yugi with her dusty blond hair, lavender eyes, and tan skin. She was loyal but also clear-minded. She wasn't afraid to fight her loved ones if they were doing the wrong thing. If you did manage to get on her permanent good list, then she was an angel in disguise. She was the rebel.  
Jolene 'Joey' Wheeler was a little taller than Ryou bit shorter than Yugi. She had gold hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. She was a bit rogue and rude and generally rough around the edges, but she was the most loyal of them. This made her the type of person that you would really want on your side in a fight. If you were one of her foes, … well, … let's just say that you'd best have good medical insurance. She was the Knight of the four girls.  
The three Hikari's were orphaned at a young age and Joey's family took them in. They were hardly ever separated. In fact, there was a good length of time when they shared everything from storage space to cloths to time in the bath. They sometimes still did. The one and only thing about themselves that they were conflicted on was whether or not to be proud of a specific gift they all had. They had powerful singing voices that they were able to control very well.  
The conflict was caused by how they discovered this gift. Joey's mother and father were arguing constantly and the girls were always involved in it somehow. They walked out of the house during one such fight and found a karaoke stand. They sang a song called 'Little Toy Guns' that described how they felt. By the end of the song, they found a huge crowd clapping for them. Upon returning home, Joey's father was gone and her mother was crying.  
The girls started finding ways to make money through this gift to help with the bills. It was when they turned 18 that Ishizu heard them singing and gave them a permanent job as entertainers at her bar. They accepted the job after Joey's mother died of Cancer soon after.


	2. First Encounters and Set Up

"Come on, guys! Hurry Up!" Joey called from down the street. She was ahead of the other girls and appeared to be in a rush.

"Calm down, Joey." Yugi said. She and her sisters were walking calmly behind.

"We're only three minutes later than usual and we normally get there five minutes early." Marik said.

"Yeah, and five minutes early has become the normal time!" Joey said.

"He has a point, you guys. That means that we're three minutes later than usual." Ryou glanced at her watch. "Make that four minutes." The Hikari's looked at each other and burst into a run after Joey, who had resumed her run.

They finally got to their destination, an open air karaoke cafe, and quickly took their unofficially allotted spot.

"We just made it." Joey said as they caught their breaths.

Silently, they looked through their song options and chose 'Something's got a hold on me', letting the song start.

Yugi: Oh, Sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
Marik: Oh, I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no, no  
Joey: And I just gotta tell you right now that I  
Ryou: I believe, I really do believe that

Marik: Something's got a hold on me  
(Oh, it must be love)  
Ryou: Oh, Something's got a hold on me right now child  
(Oh, it must be love)

All: Let me tell you now  
I got a feeling  
I feel so strange  
Everything about me seems to have changed  
Step by step, I got a brand new walk  
I even sound sweeter when I talk

I said, Oh, Oh, Ooh, Oh  
I said baby  
Oh, It must be love  
(You know it must be love)  
Let me tell you, now

Yugi: Something's got a hold on me  
(Oh, it must be love)  
Joey: Oh, Something's got a hold on me right now child  
(Yeah, it must be love)

All: Let me tell you now  
I never felt like this before  
Something's got a hold on me that won't let go  
I believe I'd die if I only could  
I sure feel strange  
but I sure feel good  
I said Oh, Oh, Ooh, Oh

Joey: I said baby  
Marik: It must be love  
(You know it must be love)

All: Let me tell you now  
My heart feels heavy  
My feet feel light  
I shake all over, but I feel alright  
I never felt like this before  
Something's got a hold on me that won't let go  
I never thought it could happen to me  
Got me happy when I'm in misery  
I never thought it could be this way  
Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me

Ryou: I said Oh, Oh, Ooh, Oh  
Yugi: I said baby, Oh, It must be love  
(You know it must be love)

Ryou: It walks like love  
(You know it walks like love)  
Marik: It talks like love  
(You know it talks like love)  
Joey: Makes you feel alright  
(Makes you feel alright)  
Yugi: In the middle of the night  
(In the middle of the night)  
Ryou&Marik: Na na na na  
(Na na na na)  
Joey&Yugi: Na na na na  
(Na na na na)

All: Ooooohhh

The entire area burst into applause as the girls flopped down in their seats from their standing performance. They laughed and chatted as the four boys across from them talked.

Atem Yami was similar to Yugi in appearance, the only difference being that his eyes were a dark red-violet. He was also like Yugi in personality except he wasn't nearly as child-like as her. He, too, was the head of his group.

Bakura Yami was like Ryou in the same way that Atem was like Yugi. His eye color was an almost black shade of brown and his hair wilder. He was, instead of soft spoken, rather rude and unreserved. He didn't talk much either, though.

Malik Yami was equally as similar to Marik as the other Yami's to their Hikari's. His eyes were grey and his attitude was worse that Bakura's in the matter that he actually talked. Just like Marik, he was the rebel.

Seto Kaiba was actually just the opposite of Joey. He was refined, but he would tell you his opinion if he thought it was appropriate for the time. He was equally as loyal as Joey was though. He just showed it by pushing you to your limits and making you stronger. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and an ever so slight tan. He was also the second in command.

The Yami's were orphans to begin with and taken in by the Kaiba's to give Seto and his little brother Mokuba some friends. Raised as princes, they didn't really have much to complain about other than when Seto's parents passed away when they were 17. Seto and Atem took over his father's company, co-ownership working nicely for them despite having a bit of a rivalry.

"Come now, Seto. You have to admit that it is strange." Atem said, glancing at his look-a-like as she looked at her friend in slightly amused worry. The former mentioned guy was not admitting that the fact that the Hikari's were practically the female clones of the Yami's.

"It is rather strange." Bakura admitted, eyeing his clone as she held her laughter.

Seto looked at the girls, holing his gaze on the golden head for a moment. She was choking on her food, having been eating too fast. "I suppose." He said, looking away.

"They are rather attractive though." Malik added, looking at his copy pat her choking friend's back while smiling with amusement. The boys hummed in response.

The girls, after Joey stopped choking on her food, noticed the boys staring at them.

"Is it just me, or have those boys over there been checking us out for the past five minutes?" Marik said. Her breath caught when her gaze locked on Malik's.

"Yeah, I noticed too." Ryou was looking reservedly at Bakura. "Three of them look like us."

"That certainly is odd." Yugi said breathlessly. Atem had looked back up and they had locked eyes.

Joey looked at her friends with a devious gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "Uh-huh, so that's how it is."

The eye-lock between the Hikari's and Yami's were broken the next moment when a waiter walked between them. The girls looked at the table red as Santa's suit while Joey snickered.

Seto cleared his throat with a raised eyebrow and an admitting smirk, gaining the attention of the boys. The Yami's suddenly found their plates very interesting as their cheeks became a dusty pink.

As the two groups left, Joey lingered a little, 'coincidentally' passing Seto.

"If you want some entertainment, go there tonight." She whispered, pressed a card into his hand, to Seto, his head half turned to her. He looked at her and with a practiced wink, she was gone.

The Yami's and Hikari's beckoned their respective sibling-like-friend, asking what kept them. Joey accused a misplaced cup causing her to trip while Seto claimed to have 'found' the business card at their table. Neither set of siblings suspected anything, but they also couldn't get the other set out of their heads.


	3. Powerful Prefomance and Official Meeting

That night, the guys came into the club while Joey was talking with Tristan, a bartender.

"Ah, so they came." Joey grinned.

Tristan looked at the four guys that entered. "So they're the ones you mentioned."

"Joey, you're on!" A large Egyptian man, Odion, said.

"Yeah! Tristan, get them some free drinks and put it on my tab." Joey said, running up a hidden flight of stairs.

"You're a devil, Jolene!" Tristan called after her.

Odion glanced at the brown-haired boy. "Trust me, she knows." They both chuckled.

Upstairs, Joey reached the other dancers and began to change. They wore black leotards with red lace that showed off, and slightly enhanced, the natural curves of the girls. They put on strappy red heels before going to the stage. The girls arranged themselves in a pile, the owner, Ishizu, standing above them.

Once the boys sat down at the table, Atem said, "It's odd of you to agree to this kind of thing, Seto."

Seto didn't answer, just sat back and closed his eyes. He could barely hold in a smirk and chuckle. 'Entertainment, huh? This should be interesting.' He gazed at the atmosphere around him. 'Let's see what you've got planned for us, Miss.'

As the lights dimmed on the floor, a brown-haired bartender came up with some drinks. "We didn't order anything." Bakura said.

"It's a welcoming gift from the blond." The man nodded to the stage and left with a knowing chuckle after setting the drinks down.

"'From the blond', huh?" Malik said. The music started and the curtains opened to a pile of girls and an Egyptian woman standing over them, singing with a strong yet smoky voice.

Show a little more,  
Show a little less,  
Add a little smoke,  
Welcome to Burlesque,

Ishizu pulled at imaginary strings, tugging the girls to their feet as she sang.

Everything you dream of,  
But never can possess,  
Nothing's what it seems,  
Welcome to Burlesque,

The girls began to dance around the stage sensually, entrancing everyone in the audience as Ishizu sang.

Oooh, everyone is buying,  
Put your money in my hand,  
If you got a little extra,  
Well, give it to the band,

The girls appeared to lean on Ishizu and each other before looking at the band when Ishizu cued them.

You may not be guilty,

But you're ready to confess,

Tell me what you need,

Welcome to Burlesque,

A curtain opened behind them and two ribbon dancers appeared. A few of the girls came forward to dance behind Ishizu and danced next to her when called.

You can dream of Vivi,  
Do it at your risk,  
The Hikaris grant you mercy,  
But not your every wish,  
Becca Keeps you guessing,  
So cool and statuesque,  
Behave yourself says Mana,  
Welcome to Burlesque,

Oooh, Everyone is buying,

Put your money in my hand,

If you want a little extra,

Well, you know where I am,.

Ishizu, having not moved until now, walked around the girls as they danced. She noticed the eyes at a back table flash in surprise and recognition as she winked suggestively with her last line.

Something very dark,  
Is playing with your mind,  
It's not the end of days,  
It just the bump and grind.  
Show a little more,  
Show a little less,  
Add a little smoke,  
Welcome to Burlesque.

The curtains closed and the slightly flushed Yamis and a smirking, yet un-showing-ly flustered, Seto.

"Those were…" Malik started.

"…the girls from this evening." Bakura finished. Atem failed to speak, only just noticing that Seto was acting out of character. He was chuckling at them.

"Big brother?!" A young man slightly resembling Seto walked up to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

Seto looked at the man. "We came on the invitation of one of the dancers, Mokuba."

"Oh, ok. I wish you'd told me though." Mokuba said. "Who invited you and what has them so stunned?"

Seto looked at the still flustered Yamis, smirking at them. "I don't actually know her name, yet. It was a very quick encounter at the karaoke café, but she was blond and had brown eyes. Her companions looked like them."

"Joey, then." The youngest Kaiba snickered. "That explains it. The three with her were the Hikari sisters." He eyed his adoptive brothers with eyes of mischief. "I'll go get them."

"Joey, I knew you were up to something, you little trickster! Get over here!" Marik yelled as she chased her cackling friend.

"Marik, what are you doing?" Mana asked. She and the other dancers stood together, confused.

Yugi and Ryou fumed, standing to the side. "She lured the guys that we told you about here to the show. They were in the audience!" Yugi said.

"Speaking of the guys, my brother is one of them and he wants to see you four." Mokuba said, appearing behind them.

The Hikari girls blushed as their companions whistled and cat-called as Joey pushed them down the stairs. "This is going to be good." Mokuba said, making the other dancers grin and giggle.

"Hey, there, stranger." Joey walked up to the boys, who had been chatting idly. "I see you got them to accept my invite."

Seto turned to see the girls walking up to them, still in their outfits. "Of course I did. This lot is rather gullible if you know them well enough." He said, smirking.

"So, that's what kept you." Bakura said. He turned his gaze to Ryou.

Atem sighed. "I keep forgetting how much of a strategist you are."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You don't deny his insult?" She asked.

"Can't deny it if it's true." Atem said. He smiled at the girls. "I am Atem Yami. These are my brothers, Malik and Bakura, and our close friend Seto." He motioned to his brothers and friend in turn.

Yugi smiled at him in return. "I am Yugi Hikari. These are my sisters, Ryou and Marik, our friend, Jolene. She goes by Joey, though." She motioned to her companions in turn, causing the group of girls to pull up chairs and sit with the boys. They chatted for the rest of the night, only breaking when the girls had to perform.


End file.
